Chagrin d'amour
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot] Yusuke l'aime, Hiei non. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêche pas de venir le narguer. YusukeHiei, bien angst ! J'ai pitié de Yusuke...o.O


Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, angst, OOC de Hiei parce qu'il est trop sadique, OOC de Yusuke parce qu'il est trop malheureux.

Couple : Hiei/Yusuke ! Enfin… On peut dire ça comme sa.

Disclamers : Les persos de Yuu Yuu Hakusho ne m'appartiennent pas !

Un grand merci à Masami qu'à bien voulut me betareader… ça se dit ça ? o.O Euh bref. Ses commentaires sont en gras, lol ! Ils m'ont bien fait rire !

* * *

Chagrin d'amour

* * *

Dans les rues animées de la ville, alors qu'il était au moins minuit, Yusuke traînait.

Marchant la tête basse, ruminant de sombres pensées, les mains dans les poches.

_Je l'aime…_

Il soupira et leva enfin ses yeux vers le ciel d'un noir profond.

Comment ? Comment pouvait-il l'aimer ? Il avait cru… Que Keiko occuperait son cœur toute sa vie. Mais non… Quand il l'avait rencontré, déjà, il y avait eu ce petit quelque chose qui l'avait attiré.

Juste… De l'amitié au début. De l'amitié, de l'admiration, du respect. Et puis… Un peu plus tard… C'était devenu… Plus…

Quand il lui adressait parfois de rares sourires, quand il combattait à ses côtés, quand il lui parlait… Il était petit à petit tombé amoureux de lui. Un garçon… Un garçon…

Yusuke savait bien que beaucoup de gens le trouvaient mignon –Kurama, notamment- mais personne, PERSONNE ne l'aimait. Oh, ils l'appréciaient beaucoup, il était comme un petit frère pour eux, mais ils ne l'aimaient pas pour amour. Non.

Beaucoup trop… Chiant, pour Kuwabara,

Enfantin pour Kurama, (1)

Froid pour Botan,

Solitaire pour Shizuru,

Et cruel pour tous leurs ennemis.

Mais tout ça, tout ce qui le faisait, Yusuke l'aimait. Peut être qu'il était misanthrope, froid, distant et cruel, mais c'était ça qui faisait son charme. Non ? (2)

Et ses cheveux indomptables, et ses étranges yeux écarlates…

Yusuke se prit la tête à deux mains.

Pourquoi lui ! Pourquoi pas Kurama ou Keiko (3). Même Shizuru ou Botan ! Pourquoi… LUI, précisément LUI, le seul qui ne se laisse vraiment approcher par personne, le seul qui disparaissait tout le temps on ne savait où, LUI !

Yusuke se laissa tomber sur un banc et s'apprêtait à allumer une cigarette quand il renonça. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça. Mourir d'un cancer alors qu'il avait survécu à de nombreux ennemis, ç'aurait été ironique.(4)

Il soupira à nouveau et laissa son regard errer dans le parc, quand deux prunelles rouge sang attirèrent son attention.

Hiei.

_-_Le père de Koenma est contre moi aujourd'hui… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…, marmonna Yusuke pour lui même en se renfrognant.

_-_Alors quoi… Un chagrin d'amour , demanda Hiei, toujours assis sur une branche de son arbre.

_-_On peut dire ça comme ça…, répondit Yusuke, avec un sourire fataliste.

Le Koorime haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

_-_Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_-_… Je pense.

_-_Oh… Ah quoi ?

_-_A toi. (5)

_-_Oh.

Minute.

_-_A moi ?

_-_A toi.

Hiei sauta sur le sol avec agilité, puis se dirigea lentement vers son coéquipier qui était bouche bée avant de s'arrêter juste en face de lui.

_-_C'est pour qui ce chagrin d'amour ? (6)

_-_C'est… Pour… Euh…

Yusuke rougit, et Hiei esquissa un sourire mesquin avant de poser ses mains près du visage du brun, sur le banc, et de s'appuyer dessus avec son pied, le dominant –pour une fois- de toute sa hauteur.

Le mazoku rougit encore plus et détourna son regard alors qu'Hiei ricanait.

_-_Ce n'est pas bien difficile à deviner. (7)

_-_…

_-_Ce que je ne comprends pas… C'est… Pourquoi tu dis que c'est un chagrin d'amour ?

_-_Parce que… Tu ne m'aimeras jamais…, répondit Yusuke dans un souffle, fermant ses yeux.

_-_… Tu as raison. (8)

Hiei passa une de ses mains sur la nuque de Yusuke, et de l'autre, posa son index sur la joue de l'adolescent.

_-_Tu sais… Que je pourrais te tuer…, murmura le Koorime en traçant une courbe avec son index acéré, traçant un sillon carmin sur la joue du mazoku qui acquiesça légèrement.

_-_Et tu m'aimes quand même…

Yusuke rouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux du jaganshi.

_-_Oui…

Hiei laissa retomber sa main sur l'épaule de Yusuke avant de rapprocher de son visage vers celui du détective pour effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Il s'éloigna du brun sans l'avoir embrassé et lâcha un petit sourire en coin narquois avant de se relever complètement.

_-_C'est bien.

Yusuke baissa sa tête, puis il entendit son coéquipier s'éloigner de lui avant de se laisser tomber sur le dossier du banc, ses mains sur son visage.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi lui…

Trop cruel,

Trop misanthrope,

Trop solitaire,

Oui, mais c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Tadaaaaam ! J'ai été frustrée à la fin dis donc ! Pourquoi Hiei il l'embrasse pas, hein !

Hm… Question débile puisque c'est moi l'auteur…

Truc bien glauque pour le pauv Yusuke ! Mais bon.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Alors… Je dis que Hiei est vraiment sadique mais que c'est pas mal du tout… La suite peut donner un truc bien hard (si suite il y a) avec du SM et du bondage et tout et tout… Baaaave…**

**JE VEUX UNE SUITE !**

Dans la phrase avec, « ils ne l'aimaient pas pour amour » On hésite à mettre d'amour à la place…donc, si c'est faux ben…ben c'est faux…u.u

**(1)(Hum… Puéril ? Enfantin ? Immature ? Je pense pas que sa solitude gêne Kurama. (J'aime bien Kurama…))** lol, je vois ça !

**(2)(Oui.)** Mdr. J'avoue…

**(3) (ouais, pourquoi pas Kurama d'abord ?)?** Lol, on voit tout de suite la fan de Kurama…n.n

**(4) (ç'aurait été con surtout…)**Ah, c'est vrai, c'était une autre façon de le dire o.O

**(5) (direct lui…)**ptdr. Je trouve aussi.

**(6) (je le trouve bien curieux tout d'un coup…)**oué, ça cache qqchose o.O

**(7) (c'est moi ou il est salaud là ?)**Il est salaud.

**(8) (méchant le cassage)**Explosé de rire là…ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle…n.n


End file.
